


Sweaty palms

by SwordMindSoul



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, baskebakas, but so is aomine, kagami's a little shit, these two are so damn cute ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordMindSoul/pseuds/SwordMindSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote at 3am on Tumblr.  Inspired by the basketball-to-the-face bloopers that I laugh WAY too hard at.</p><p>Aomine and Kagami are playing their usual Saturday one on one, but the last shot of the game yields... interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty palms

On a cool Saturday afternoon, two lone figures could be seen playing on the basketball court. From afar one could see red and blue dashing across the court at dizzying rates. They had been playing for hours, sweat and fatigue cascading down their faces. They decided this was the last play for the day.

 

Aomine had the ball, he ran down the court with his opponent hot on his heels, the two racing to the opposite end. Aomine stopped just short of the free throw line while Kagami came around him to block. His signature formless shot sailed through the air, it’s arc aimed for the goal, a clean two points for Aomine… if he hadn’t botched the shot. His sweaty palms to blame for the ball missing it’s intended target and instead heading straight for Kagami’s face.

 

The ball rolled away silently as the two pairs of feet came back in contact with the ground.

 

Though he had won, Kagami was not amused. He held a hand to his bleeding nose while he glared at his rival.

 

“Why’d you put your face in front of my shot?”

 

“You jackass, your aim just sucks.”

 

Their bickering continued until the tanner of the two had a sly idea. While Kagami was busy painting all the colors of the wind with his language, Aomine stepped close to him, pulled his hand down and pecked him on the nose. Adding fuel to the fire, the red head opened his mouth to complain. But the bluenette had thought ahead and pressed a deep kiss to the arguing mouth. Kagami blinked a few times before turning his head and breaking the contact with a slight pout.

 

“You owe me Maji.”

 

Aomine tsk'ed but agreed before turning around to grab his bag and the ball; smirking to himself, proud that he flustered the other teen. Daiki didn’t see the mischievous gleam in the other’s eye when he was spun around and pulled close. His eyes slid closed out of habit as he expected a kiss… not a bloody nose wiped on his shoulder. He growled as his eyes snapped open, arms coming up to hold his boyfriend while he kissed him breathless, only to find Kagami was not in his arms but a few feet away.

The red head grinned while laughing heartily as he watched Aomine grasp at the air.

Though Taiga promptly stopped laughing and turned on his heel to run when he saw the expression on the other man's face change from surprise to you're-going-to-pay-for-that.  An impromptu race to Maji Burger ended with the two walking in fast food establishment; one with a smug look and a red streak on his shirt, the other sporting a light glare and twin hickeys on the side of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> And they (ordered half the menu then) lived happily ever after~


End file.
